jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mon Mothma/Legends
|Merkmale= |Geburt=48 VSY |Tod=24 NSY |Heimat=Chandrila |Familie= |Beruf=*Senatorin *Rebellen-Anführerin *Staatschef der Neuen Republik |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=*Galaktischer Senat *Imperialer Senat *Provisorischer Rat *Senat der Neuen Republik |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Mon Mothma war eine Senatorin der Galaktischen Republik. Sie führte die Allianz der Rebellen gegen das Imperium an. Nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik wurde sie zu deren Staatsoberhaupt. Ursprünglich stammte sie vom Planeten Chandrila, bevor sie in den Senat der Galaktischen Republik gewählt wurde. In ihrer Rolle als Senatorin wurde sie, nachdem sie abdankte, von Canna Omonda ersetzt. Mon Mothma hatte eine Tochter namens Lieda Mothma. Biografie Galaktische Republik Als Tochter der Gouverneurin der Kernwelt Chandrila wurde Mon Mothma in eine einflussreiche Familie hineingeboren, von der sie viel Liebe und Zuneigung erfuhr. Dort wuchs sie in einer Hafenstadt nahe eines Solbermeeres auf. Ihr Vater war als Schiedsmann der Republik tätig und reiste daher permanent durch die Galaxis. Das politische Engagement ihrer Eltern brachte Mon Mothma früh einen ausgeprägten Führungsinstinkt und gute Kenntnisse in Verwaltung und Organisation ein. So erfüllte Mon Mothma alle Voraussetzungen für eine verantwortungsvolle politische Position, sodass sie bereits in jugendlichem Alter zur Senatorin ernannt wurde. Zur jener Zeit war sie sogar die jüngste Senatorin aller Zeiten. Später wurde ihr diese Stellung jedoch von Leia Organa, die bei ihrer Ernennung zur Senatorin noch jünger war, genommen. Ihre große Weisheit und Entschlossenheit, die sich über viele Jahre ihrer Amtszeit zeigte, kam ihr in besonderer Weise zugute, als sie den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine kritisch beobachtete und dessen Führungsstil diplomatisch hinterfragte. Delegation der Zweitausend miniatur|links|Die Senatorin Mon Mothma im Alter von 30 Jahren.Palpatine gewann innerhalb der Galaktischen Republik stetig an Macht und schmälerte allmählich die Macht der Senatoren, indem er mehrere Male Notstandsvollmachten einforderte, um die gerade tobenden Klonkriege besser koordinieren zu können. Gemeinsam mit Bail Organa, dem Senator des Planeten Alderaan, begründete Mon Mothma eine Widerstandsbewegung, welche dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Machteinfluss des Obersten Kanzlers Einhalt gebieten sollte. So wurde die Delegation der Zweitausend ins Leben gerufen, der sich eine Gruppe von Senatoren anschloss. Nachdem Palpatine sich eigenmächtig vor dem Senat öffentlich zum Imperator des neuen Galaktischen Imperiums erklärt hatte, wurde deutlich, dass die Petition keinen Erfolg haben konnte. Stattdessen wurden die Unterzeichner zu Gejagten des imperialen Geheimdienstes. Der Umstand, dass Mon Mothma die Taten Palpatines mit zunehmender Verzweiflung ansah und sie den Kanzler sogar offen angriff, brachte ihr die Todesstrafe ein. So war sie gezwungen, in den Untergrund zu flüchten, wo sie von imperialen Gefolgsleuten nicht entdeckt werden konnte. Trotz der ernüchternden Niederlage der Delegation der Zweitausend war Mon Mothma fest entschlossen, Palpatines neues Imperium zu bekämpfen und den Widerstand, der von einigen überlebenden Senatoren ausging, aufrecht zu erhalten. Dazu reiste sie zu zahlreichen Welten mit der Bitte um Unterstützung, um letztendlich eine einflussreiche Rebellion formieren zu können. Durch ihr großes Redetalent zog sie zwar einige Welten auf ihre Seite, doch war ihr Vorhaben ein wagnisreiches Unterfangen. Alleine hatte Mon Mothma weder Führung und Koordination in die aufständischen Welten bringen können, vor allem jedoch besaß sie keinerlei Strategie, um gezielt gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Rebellen-Allianz Gründung der Rebellion miniatur|Anführerin der [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen-Allianz.]]Trotz der zahlreichen Hürden und mit den Spionen des Imperialen Geheimdienstes im Nacken gelang es Mon Mothma, eine große Anzahl von Planeten um sich zu scharen. Ihr Problem der Führungslosigkeit konnte mit dem Beitritt des Altrivis-Sektors beigelegt werden. Mon Mothma konnte die dortige Regierung von ihren Ansichten überzeugen und ihre Widerstandsgruppe um eine beträchtliche Mitgliederanzahl verstärken. So kam es, dass die drei größten Vertreter des Widerstandes das sogenannte "Abkommen von Corellia" trafen, welches von Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, dem Senator des Planeten Corellia und Mon Mothma selbst unterzeichnet wurde. Das gemeinsame Ziel dieses Bündnisses bestand darin, das alte demokratische Staatsgefüge der Galaktischen Republik wiederherzustellen und die diktatorische Machtergreifung Palpatines an den Pranger zu stellen. Die Rebellen-Allianz war geboren. Rettung von einem Jedi Da der Imperator und Darth Vader, von der Gründung der Rebelenalianz, hörten beauftragten sie, die Kopfgeld Jäger 4-LOM und Zuckuss, Mon Mothma zu töten. Als die Senatorin von Chandrila in den Restaurant, wo Coleman Kcaj kochte, essen war, überfielen die Kopfgeldjäger 4-Lom und Zuckus das Lokal. Der Droide hielt die anderen Gäste in Schacht. Zuckus schoss auf Mon Mothma, die sich, mit einer Tischplatte schützte. Darauf zog der Ongree seine alte Jediwaffe und vertrieb die Attentäter aus den Resteraunt. Ewig in der Schuld des ehamaligen Jedis stehend besorgte ihn die Senatorin eine geheimen Flug nach Mandalore um Coleman den überlebenden Jedimeister Eeth Koth vor zu stellen. Als die Kopfgeldjäger, ihren Auftraggeber, Darth Vader, bericht erstatten, wurde ein hohes Kopfgeld auf den Jedi ausgestzt. Auflösung des Senats Mon Mothma, die sich selbst nie als alleinige Gründerin der Rebellen-Allianz betrachtete, wurde kurze Zeit nach dem Beschluss des corellianischen Abkommens zur Staatschefin der alliierten Regierung gewählt. Dadurch, dass Mon Mothma auf dieser Ebene mehrere Welten und unterschiedliche Regierungen kontrollierte, zögerte sie zuerst, diese machtkonzentrierten Generalbefugnisse anzunehmen. Doch nahm sie diese Aufgabe an sich und stellte als erste Operation gegen das Imperium eine von ihr verfasste Deklaration der Rebellion auf, welche direkt den Imperator kritisierte. Diese Erklärung verbreitete sich rasant und nahezu jeder Planet unter imperialer Herrschaft bekam diese Deklaration in die Hände. Eine Vielzahl dieser Planeten erklärten ihre sofortige Unterstützung der Rebellion und versicherten, die Rebellion im galaktischen Senat zu vertreten. Palpatine veranlasste daraufhin die Auflösung des Senats und verhinderte somit einen inneren Aufruhr in seinen eigenen Reihen. Führungsrolle in der Rebellion Als engagierte Staatschefin der Allianz machte sich Mon Mothma die militärische Unterstützung der zivilen Regierungen zum Ziel, um sich effektiv gegen das ohnehin militärlastige Imperium behaupten zu können. Ihre vordringlichste Aufgabe war die Versorgung der Truppen mit ausreichend Waffen und anderer Ausrüstungsgegenständen. In Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Kriegsminister übernahm sie sogar die komplette Planung aller rebellischen Kriegsstrategien. Nach einem zusätzlichen Abkommen mit den Mon Calamari konnte Mon Mothma auch eine ausreichende Versorgung mit neuen Kriegs- und Transportschiffen gewährleisten, die der Rebellion in großer Anzahl zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Nachdem die Rebellion von der Existenz einer großen imperialen Raumstation, genannt Todesstern, erfuhren, stellten Bail Organa und Mon Mothma Pläne zur Beschaffung der Baupläne dieser Superwaffe auf. Mithilfe der Baupläne könnte man diese nach einer Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion der Raumstation untersuchen, um daraus eine neue Strategie zu entwerfen. Viele Missionen scheiterten, bis Kyle Katarn einige Blaupausen an sich reißen konnte. Bria Tharens nachfolgender Einsatz komplettierte die unvollständigen Pläne Katarns. Später konnte daraus tatsächlich eine Strategie entwickelt werden, die in der Schlacht von Yavin zur erfolgreichen Vernichtung des Todessterns führte. Der Rebellenstützpunkt auf dem Mond Yavin IV musste dennoch aufgegeben werden. Nachdem Luke Skywalker zufällig auf den abgelegenen Eisplaneten Hoth stieß, stimmte Mon Mothma dem Vorhaben zu, dort ein neues Hauptquartier der Rebellen zu errichten. Sie selbst versteckte sich nicht auf Hoth, sondern blieb bei ihrem Hauptflottenverband. Vorwürfe der Korruption miniatur|links|Mon Mothma bei [[Crix Madines Lagebesprechung zur Zerstörung des Todessterns.]] Aufgrund ihrer hohen Position und der dazugehörigen Macht, die sich über zahlreiche Planetensysteme der Rebellen erstreckte, wurden immer lautere Stimmen vernommen, die Mon Mothma als arrogant und machtgierig beschrieben. Nicht zuletzt tauchten diese Vorwürfe gegen die Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz sogar in den eigenen Reihen auf. Tatsächlich übernahm Mon Mothma viele strategische Angelegenheiten in der Planung von Kriegen, was nicht überall auf Zustimmung traf. Schließlich entschloss sich Garm Bel Iblis dazu, die Rebellen-Allianz zu verlassen, um selbst gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Bereits nach dem Tod Bail Organas, der bei der Vernichtung Alderaans durch den Todesstern ums Leben kam, fehlte Mon Mothma ein wichtiges Glied, um die Zusammenarbeit mit Garm Bel weiter fortzuführen. Während eines geplanten Angriffs auf den Planeten Milvayne verweigerte Garm Bel einen Befehl Mon Mothmas, da sie seiner Meinung nach dieselben Ideologien wie der Imperator verfolgen würde. Garm Bel stufte den von Mon Mothma entwickelten Angriffsplan als zu gewagt ein und prophezeite ihr nach der Schlacht eine Menge Todesopfer. Daraufhin enthob ihn Mon Mothma seines Amtes und Garm Bel fühlte sich in seinem Vergleich mit dem Imperator weiter bestätigt. So trennten sich die beiden im Streit. Kurze Zeit darauf erhielt Mon Mothma von bothanischen Spionen die Meldung überliefert, dass sich ein zweiter Todesstern im Bau befinde, über dessen Fertigstellung der Imperator persönlich wachen sollte. Dies war die Gelegenheit, den Imperator zu töten und einen entscheidenden Sieg für die Rebellion zu erlangen. So gab Mon Mothma ihrer gesamten Rebellen-Flotte die Anweisung, sich über Sullust zu versammeln und den Todesstern nach erfolgreicher Deaktivierung des Schutzschilds zu zerstören. Das Vorhaben glückte und so konnte in der Schlacht von Endor nicht nur der Todesstern mitsamt des Imperators vernichtet werden, sondern auch Mon Mothmas guter Ruf ihrer Führungsqualitäten konnte wiederhergestellt werden. Zu eben dieser Zeit plante der Attentäter Londrah einen Anschlag auf Mon Mothma, der auf Sullust stattfinden sollte. Zwar gelang es dem Defel, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Rebellen-Basis zu überwinden und er drang sogar in den Besprechungsraum ein, doch wurde er dort entdeckt und musste flüchten.Wanted by Cracken Neue Republik Gründung der Republik Am Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor überbrachte eine Kurierdrohne die Nachricht, dass der imperiale Außenposten Bakura im Äußeren Rand von fremden Invasoren überfallen wurde und dringend Hilfe erforderlich sei. Mon Mothma war sich sicher, dass das Imperium zu geschwächt war, um dem Planeten zu Hilfe zu kommen. In der Absicht, den Planeten mit seiner Rettung gleichzeitig für die Rebellion zu gewinnen, entsandte Mon Mothma eine Gruppe von Rebellen unter der Führung von Luke Skywalker. Auf Bakura stellte sich heraus, dass die Invasoren eine saurierähnliche Spezies waren und sie Ssi-ruuk genannt werden. Die Ssi-ruusk konnten schließlich vertrieben und Bakura gerettet werden. Es stand jedoch fest, dass sich die Invasoren nicht lange zurückdrängen ließen und sie ihre Überfälle bald wieder fortsetzen würden. Um die Gefahr endgültig zu bannen, schickte Mothma eine Flotte, die bei ihrer Ankunft auf Bakura herausfand, dass die Ssi-ruusk in der Zwischenzeit selbst von Angriffen heimgesucht und besiegt wurden. Vordringliches Ziel von Mon Mothma war die Befreiung weiterer Planeten, die unter imperialer Herrschaft standen. So half sie unter anderem bei der Befreiung von Clak'Dor VII mit, während Leia Organa zahlreiche diplomatische Missionen anführte und dabei eine Vielzahl von Planeten umwarb. Mit der Ausweitung des Einflusses der Rebellen-Allianz setzte sich Mon Mothma immer mehr dafür ein, eine neue Regierung unter den vereinten Planeten auszuhandeln. Wichtig bei der Verfassung von Richtlinien war die Gleichberechtigung aller Völker und die Einführung einer demokratischen Staatsform, die damals die Galaktische Republik auszeichnete. Die endgültige Proklamation der Neuen Republik wurde schließlich von den stellvertretenden Oberhäuptern Leia Organa, Ackbar, Borsk Fey'lya und Mon Mothma selbst unterzeichnet. Hinzu kam das schriftliche Einverständnis von Abgesandten von den Welten Corellia, Kashyyyk, Elom und Sullust. Mit diesen acht Befürwortern wurde auch der erste regierende Rat der Neuen Republik zusammengestellt. Die ersten Entschlüsse dieses Rates entsagten vorerst militärischen Unternehmungen. Vielmehr stand die Unterstützung geschwächter Planetensysteme und die Ausweitung des Einflusses im Vordergrund. Außerdem setzte sie sich zu diesem Zweck mit Airen Cracken und dem Geheimdienst zusammen. So wurden auch unabhängige Organisationen wie die Black Curs mit der Auskundschaftung der vom Imperium gesicherten Planeten eingesetzt. Bereits sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor kehrte Dirk Harkness mit einem umfassenden Bericht über die Lage in den Kernwelten und der Expansionsregion zurück, den Airen Chracken an Mon Mothma sandte. Während sie selbst ebenso großes Vertrauen in die Arbeit der unabhängigen Unterstützer steckte wie Airen Cracken und Dankbarkeit zeigte, waren nicht alle Mitglieder des Provisorischen Rates mit dem Vorgehen einverstanden, auf die Informationen der Gesetzlosen zu vertrauen, so äußerte sich Borsk Fey'lya äußerst kritisch. Nichtsdestotrotz erwies sich die Arbeit der Black Curs als sehr hilfreich, und der Bericht des Söldners war ein ausschlaggebender Aspekt bei der Planung zur Einflussgewinnung der Neuen Republik. Crix Madine begann daraufhin bereits mit Plänen, den Sluis-Sektor zu erobern.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant, was ihnen gelang.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Trotz der Unterstützung der Black Curs war Mon Mothma später nicht bereit, ihre Streitkräfte nach Voktunma zu entsenden, als Platt Okeefe, ein Mitglied der Söldnergruppe, bei einer Mission für die Neue Republik gefangen genommen wurde. Zwar bat Airen Cracken eindringlich darum, zu handeln, doch sie und Borsk Fey'lya entschieden, dass eine unabhängige Söldnerin den Aufwand und die Gefahr nicht rechtfertigte. Platt Okeefe konnte dennoch gerettet werden, als die Black Curs die Mission selbst in die Hand nahm.Black Curs Blues Krisen der Republik miniatur|Mon Mothma führte ihre Neue Republik durch unzählige Krisen. Drei Jahre nach dem Fall des Imperators in der Schlacht von Endor ordnete Mon Mothma die Rückeroberung des Planeten Coruscants an, der zuvor von Ysanne Isard und ihren imperialen Streitkräften eingenommen worden war. Nicht zuletzt war es Mon Mothmas taktischem und strategischem Geschick zu verdanken, dass die Neue Republik siegreich aus diesem Einsatz hervorging und die Zentralwelt wieder unter republikanische Regierung fiel. Die Tatsache, dass der Übergriff auf Coruscant und Isards folgende Kapitulation wider Erwarten einfach verliefen, ließ Unheil vermuten. Tatsächlich war Isards Abzug nicht ohne weitere Folgen, da sie einen, für nichtmenschliche Wesen tödlichen, Virus in den Wasserversorgungsanlagen Coruscants einschleuste. Dieser sogenannte Krytos-Virus verbreitete sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit und sorgte für ein weiträumiges Dahinraffen der zivilen Bevölkerung. Mon Mothma und ihre Neue Republik standen in einer äußerst misslichen Lage und sie war gezwungen, große Mengen des teuren Bactas, das einzige Gegenmittel gegen das Krytos-Virus, nach Coruscant liefern zu lassen. Mit ihren zahlreichen Piraterien an den republikanischen Bacta-Konvois und der Beeinflussung der Bacta-Produktion auf Thyferra, trieb Ysanne Isard die ohnehin schlechte finanzielle Lage der Republik weiter in den Keller. Mon Mothmas Streitkräften gelang es, Isards Schiff zu zerstören, wodurch sich die Krisensituation in den darauffolgenden Monaten entspannte. Einige Zeit später meldete sich der neue Anführer des Imperiums und bedrohte die Neue Republik mit militärischen Streitkräften aus deren eigenen Reihen, die durch eine Gehirnwäsche zu gefährlichen Terroristen mutierten. Drahtzieher dieser Aktion war der sonst zurückhaltende Kriegsherr Zsinj, der von Isards Fall profitierte und die Herrschaft über das Imperium an sich nahm. Auch Mon Mothma sollte Opfer dieser Terroristen werden. Zsinjs Agenten unterzogen Mon Mothmas Leibwächter einer Gehirnwäsche und machten sie zu bedingungslosen Tötungsmaschinen. Nur durch ihren Assistenten Tugrina, der sich für das Leben des Staatsoberhauptes opferte, konnte Mon Mothma diesen Anschlag überleben. Um dem verbrecherischem Treiben Zsinjs ein Ende zu setzen, entsandte Mon Mothma ihre treuste Diplomatin Leia Organa zu einer Mission, um das Hapes-Konsortium von einem Bündnis mit der Neuen Republik zu überzeugen. Die dadurch gewonnene militärische Unterstützung wäre im Kampf gegen das Imperium von großem Nutzen gewesen, doch lehnten hapanische Adlige ein dauerhaftes Abkommen mit der Republik, die den Sternhaufen seit Jahren vernachlässigte, ab. Ein kurzzeitiger Zusammenschluss der beiden Kampfflotten sorgten dafür, dass in der Schlacht von Dathomir das Imperium ein weiteres Mal besiegt und Zsinj getötet werden konnte. Schließlich erhob sich der Chiss Thrawn an die Spitze des Imperiums und unterwarf zahlreiche Welten, die von der Neuen Republik langwierig umworben worden waren. Thrawn war im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern ein ausgeklügelter Militärstratege, auf dessen einfallsreiche Finten Mon Mothma häufig keine angemessene Strategie zu bieten hatte. Zwar gelang es der Republik Thrawn nach unzähligen gescheiterten Versuchen zu besiegen, doch fuhr die republikanische Streitmacht große Verluste ein und einem anschließenden Übergriff auf Coruscant stand man schier machtlos gegenüber. Nach einem folgenden Einsatz nach Coruscant durch Lando Calrissian und Luke, erfuhr Mon Mothma mit Schrecken, dass Palpatine wieder aufgetaucht sei. Auch in dieser Krisenstimmung vertraute die geschwächte Neue Republik auf Mon Mothmas Führungsqualitäten und bestimmte sie erneut zu deren Vorsitzende. Später, nachdem Palpatine auf dem Planeten Onderon endgültig getötet wurde, wählte sie ihr Volk zum Staatsoberhaupt. Leia Organa stieg hingegen zur Mon Mothmas Stellvertreterin auf, wobei sie gleichzeitig das Amt der Außenministerin an sich nahm. Rückzug vom Amt der Staatschefin Durch die überstandenen Krisen hatte die Neue Republik weiter an Stärke gewonnen und Mon Mothma bewies, dass ihre Regierung auch harte Zeiten überstehen konnte. Tatsächlich erfuhr die Republik einen Aufschwung und von den imperialen Streitkräften waren nur noch vereinzelte Aufstände auszumachen. Die Einführung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens sollte die Neue Republik nachhaltig zu einer stärkeren Gemeinschaft heranführen und so stimmte Mon Mothma diesem Vorhaben zu. Mit der Unterstützung der Republik errichtete Luke auf dem Mond Yavin IV eine neue Jedi-Akademie und bildete dort die erste Generation neuer Jedi heran. Der Einfluss des Imperiums war so zerschlagen, dass die Republik die Chance vor Augen hatte, die große Imperiale Akademie auf dem Planeten Carida für sich zu gewinnen. Caridas Botschafter Furgan wurde diesbezüglich zu Verhandlungen eingeladen, die jedoch niemals stattfanden: Furgan schüttete Mon Mothma sein Getränk ins Gesicht und verschwand. Später stellte sich heraus, dass das Staatsoberhaupt durch Furgan mit einem schleichenden und tödlichen Gift befallen wurde. Dank der heilenden Fähigkeiten der Jedi Cilghal, die das Gift zu großen Teilen aus Mon Mothmas Körper entfernte, konnte die tödliche Wirkung des Giftes verlangsamt werden. Dennoch fühlte sich Mon Mothma zu schwach, um weiter regieren zu können und übertrug viele ihrer Aufgaben an ihre treuste Begleiterin Leia Organa. Später wurde Leia zum neuen Staatsoberhaupt gewählt. miniatur|Mon Mothma war einer der Hochzeitsgäste von Luke und Mara. Mon Mothmas alter Gesundheitszustand kehrte niemals wieder und sie fühlte sich lediglich in der Lage, sich um kleinere Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Dennoch blieb sie im Leben der neuen Staatschefin weiterhin präsent. So suchte Leia sie auf, als sie während der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise durch ein Amtsenthebungsverfahren bedroht war, um ihren Rat einzuholen. Auch kurz vor Ausbruch der Corellia-Krise war Mon Mothma noch bestrebt, die Galaxis zu verändern. Sie traf sich mit Luke Skywalker und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Jedi sich in allen Bereichen der Gesellschaft engagieren sollten, nicht nur als Krieger, sondern auch als Politiker und Ärzte. Die letzten Tage ihres Lebens verbrachte Mon Mothma mit ihrer Tochter Lieda auf Coruscant. Nachdem der imperiale Admiral Gilad Pellaeon im Jahr 19 NSY die endgültige Kapitulation des Imperiums unterzeichnete, den Pellaeon-Gavrisom-Vertrag, bei dessen Unterzeichnung sie dabei war, besuchte sie noch die Hochzeit von Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade, doch dann starb Mon Mothma im Jahr 24 NSY. Letztendlich erfüllte sich ihr Wunsch nach Frieden in der Galaxis, nachdem sie ihr ganzes Leben lang dafür gekämpft hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Sie erscheint ebenfalls im Roman zu Die Rache der Sith als Mitglied der "Delegation der Zweitausend". Diese Szenen wurden allerdings aus dem Film geschnitten. *Mon Mothma wird in der originalen Trilogie von Caroline Blakiston gespielt. In wird sie von Genevieve O'Reilly verkörpert. *Beide Schauspielerinnen mussten sich für die Rolle ihre Haare rot färben, da sie ursprünglich blond sind. *Mon Mothmas Karriere scheint im Ansatz von der des französischen Staatsmannes Charles de Gaulle inspiriert zu sein. Wie Mothma wurde de Gaulle vom Anführer einer Widerstandsregierung, in seinem Falle in Vichy-Frankreich, zum legitimen Staatschef einer ganzen Nation. Quellen * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' * *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Han Solo'' – Der König der Schmuggler *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Der Hinterhalt *''Union'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Wer ist wer in der Delegation der 2000'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Мон Мотма en:Mon Mothma/Legends es:Mon Mothma fi:Mon Mothma fr:Mon Mothma hu:Mon Mothma it:Mon Mothma ja:モン・モスマ nl:Mon Mothma no:Mon Mothma pt:Mon Mothma ru:Мон Мотма sv:Mon Mothma Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Chandrilaner Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Staatsoberhäupter Kategorie:Gründer der Allianz freier Planeten Kategorie:Gründer der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Provisorischen Rates Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends